


never coming home

by gothbabe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, M/M, Siblings, i mixed the comics and show, i really love klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothbabe/pseuds/gothbabe
Summary: Klaus wasn't always hopeless. As a teenager, life seemed so different. This is a look at what Klaus was like years before the show began through 5 scenarios





	never coming home

**Author's Note:**

> this is mainly based on the show but i did use some things from the comic that i just liked better

Klaus sneaking out of the house was a bit of an open secret between the Hargreeves siblings, but nobody really knew where he went. Luther and Allison had come to the conclusion that he had a secret girlfriend, although that may have been more projecting than deduction. Vanya and Diego were busy with the Prime-8s and figured that he was probably doing some sort of similarly harmless rebellion. Ben came the closest to knowing the truth after he saw Klaus drunkenly trip up the stairs while sneaking in one night. He removed his shoes and floated the rest of the way, but Ben had already seen enough to get an idea of what was going on.  


Even Ben, however, didn’t know the entirety of what went on, and Klaus planned to keep it that way. His nights of freedom were his and his alone, the one thing he didn’t have to share with his five remaining siblings. The only time he wasn’t a disappointment. He had fun and freedom and yes, friends. Something none of the Hargreeves ever thought they could have. Certainly Klaus, the crazy fuck-up who couldn’t handle his own power wouldn’t be capable of it. Yet here he was, with real friends.  


Hayden and Talinna were twins, and his first real friends. They introduced him to Tommy, Dayanara, Grayson, and William. All normal people. No superpowers, no saving the world. Just teens doing dumb shit and having a fucking amazing time. None of them knew who he really was. Who would suspect that the effeminate, dumbass Klaus sharing a joint with them was actually Klaus Hargreeves? The answer was nobody.

**1**

****“Okay, but would you rather, like, skydive naked onto the White House or, like, have to walk in on your parents- you know?” Grayson asked.  
** **

********

Klaus was sitting in a circle with his friends, finishing off someone’s stash and playing those dumb games that are only ever fun when you’re high.  


Hayden responded almost before he’d finished the question.  


“Skydive of course. Are you on crack? I’d burn my eyes out with a hot iron before I’d ever see my parents going at it.”  


“Yeah, but the Secret Service or whoever would like, shoot you,” Grayson pointed out, clearly disappointed that his would-you-rather hadn’t been as difficult as he thought.  


“I’m with Hayden, I’d die before catching my parents,” Will said. “What do you think, Klaus?”  


Just like every time Will spoke to him, Klaus’ brain melted a little and he spoke without thinking.  


“Well, I’d have to have parents in order to walk in on them so I guess I’m defaulted to getting shot by the government, aren’t I?”  


Too late, Klaus realized that what he’d said didn’t fit with the persona of “normal kid” he’d been trying to project. Everyone stared at him and he cursed Will for being so damn attractive.  


“You don’t have parents?” Hayden asked slowly.  


“Uh, well, actually, my mom died. And now my father is emotionally absent.”  
The worst part was, Klaus didn’t know whether or not he was lying. His mom could be dead, for all he knew. And the Monocle was definitely emotionally absent. The group bought it though and continued to play games, taking turns shooting him sympathetic glances.  


Klaus wished he hadn’t said anything and was trying to come up with a good excuse to leave when Will inched closer and lay his head on Klaus’ shoulder. The feeling in Klaus’ chest lasted long after he’d gone home and helped him deal with the following days of training.

**2**

****Now, more than ever, Klaus wished that the Hargreeves were a normal family where he could talk to his siblings. He came home at 3 AM with a smile practically splitting his face open as he floated up through his bedroom window. He lay on top of his covers, fully dressed, replaying it over and over in his mind. It being the kiss of course. The kiss he shared with Will a scant half hour ago.  
** **

********

After lying there smiling for two hours, he couldn’t take it anymore. The Rumor may have been closest to Luther but Klaus knew she would be up for talking about boys. She wasn’t a snitch. He crept over to Allison’s room and shook her carefully. She sleepily rolled over and swatted at his hands.  


“Go away,” she moaned.  


“Allison. Wake up,” Klaus whispered.  


She sat up straight in her bed, her eyes opening in surprise.  


“Klaus?” She said. “Is something wrong?”  


“No, no, absolutely nothing is wrong! Everything is right!”  


“What on earth are you talking about? How high are you?”  


Klaus put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.  


“Allison, my good sister, I have just had the most wonderful night of my life, and I need to tell someone.”  


He told her all about Will and his kiss. The two of them sat on her bed, talking in hushed whispers and giggling like children. They traded stories until they heard movement and Allison’s door swung open. Luther stood in the doorway, already dressed in his uniform.  


“What are you doing in here, Klaus?” he asked.  


“It’s none of your business,” Klaus replied.  


Luther crossed his arms, and Klaus crossed his mockingly.  


“It’s my business,” Luther said. “Because breakfast is in 15 minutes and neither of you is ready. And you-”  


He looked with distaste at Klaus’ tight jeans and hawaiian shirt.  


“You aren’t even wearing the proper pajamas. So yeah, tell me what is going on.”  


Allison looked like she was about to say something, but Klaus stood up.  


“Oh, geez. I suppose you’re right. It would be your business what we’re up to right now- it really would be- if you weren’t a soulless prick who has no mind of his own. I’m sure dad- I mean you- would love to know every tiny, sexy detail of my fascinating life. But alas, you’ll have to wait. Afterall, I need to get ready for breakfast.”  


He pushed past Luther who looked furious and strode down the hall. He could hear Allison trying to contain her laughter in the background.

**3**

****Klaus’ head was in Will’s lap and Will was stroking his hair, both laughing and talking with their friends. The lot of them was drunk off their asses and Klaus couldn’t remember being more relaxed or happy in his life. He closed his eyes and was enjoying the sensation of Will’s fingers in his hair when everyone stopped talking. He cracked his eyes and saw everyone staring at something behind him. With a sinking feeling, Klaus sat up and turned around, only to have some of his worst fears realized. Luther was standing there, looking angrier than Klaus had ever seen him.  
** **

********

“Get up, Number 4,” he simply said.  


Klaus pushed himself into a sitting position and rolled his eyes.  


“So, dear old dad found out about this?” he asked.  


“We have a mission,” Luther replied. “Our father has no idea where you are right now, and if you come with me it can stay that way.”  


Klaus stood up and wobbled on his feet for a moment.  


“For fuck’s sake!” Luther exclaimed. “Are you drunk?”  


In lieu of answering, Klaus held up the bottle of Smirnoff he’d been drinking from and took another swig. Luther sputtered furiously.  


“Give that to me,” he demanded.  


When Klaus refused, Luther simply picked up Klaus and walked away, leaving Klaus’ friends behind.  


The next day when the Umbrella Academy returned from their mission, he pulled out his contraband cell phone and called his friends one by one. Not a single one answered. After reaching Will’s voicemail for the third time he flung his phone across his room. Luther walked by at one point and it took all of Klaus’ willpower not to fling himself at his brother, swinging punches wildly. He knew it wasn’t really Luther’s fault, but Reginald Hargreeves was untouchable, and it was Luther who had directly ruined his life.  


Klaus spent the better part of the week in a drunken stupor. If he wasn’t training, he was drinking. Now that he wasn’t spending his nights out, the dead started to appear in the dark in a magnitude they hadn’t since he was little. He would wake up after nightmares of being locked in a crypt only to find himself surrounded with just as many spirits. He had no access to anything stronger than the Reginald Hargreeve’s scotch, and once that ran out, he knew he was screwed.  


One night as he was lying in bed contemplating if dying would really be so bad, his phone started buzzing. He ignored it, but after several minutes curiosity got the better of him and he checked it to find a voice message from Will.  
_“Hey Klaus, I know you probably hate me right now, and that’s fair. But please, if any part of you has an inclination to forgive me, please do. I’ll be at the 7-11 on Main all night in case you decide you want to see me. I’m really hoping you’ll come.” _  
Klaus had no intention of going- his heart had been broken once- but an old French woman had decided to come cry to him, so he slipped out the window into the night.__

____

**4**

****Klaus hadn’t lived at home for almost a month now. He slept in seedy motels sometime’s at Will’s house. He’d gotten tattoos and tried so many drugs he was positive he’d never have to see another ghost again. Nobody from the Umbrella Academy had tried to contact him and he was more than fine with that. He saw them on the news from time to time, their ever diminishing numbers continuing to face violent threats.  
** **

********

It really shouldn’t have come to him as much of a shock when he woke up one day to find Ben in his hotel room. Ben was covered in blood and he looked a million years older that Klaus remembered him.  


“How did you get in?” Klaus asked groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  


Ben didn’t say anything and just continued to stare at him with his dark eyes. It took Klaus a few minutes, but when the realization hit him, he collapsed. When he collected himself enough, he walked out of the hotel, ignoring Ben’s constant presence.  


For three days he binged on whatever he could get his hands on. He had no memory of anything until he woke up on the floor of Will’s room. Will just held him as Klaus sobbed and pretended he couldn’t see Ben in the corner of his room. He hated ghosts, and this particular one just made grieving that much harder.

**5**

****“Bro, you’ve been out of rehab for 20 minutes. Wait a little longer. Sober you is more fun.”  
** **

********

Klaus affixed Ben with a glare that would have been much more threatening if he didn’t look like a strong gust of wind could snap him in half. Sober Klaus saw dead people and hated it, thank you very much. He needed something and didn’t care what. Klaus wasn’t too picky about what he used to stop the spirits. Vicodin, Xanax, Oxy, they all worked fine. He’d done everything from ketamine to speed, so what he took just depended on what the first dealer he found was selling.  


Ben looked at him pleadingly.  


“Fine, I’ll wait until after we get food. But only because I’m starving,” Klaus snapped.  


The two sat down in a diner and Klaus ate ravenously.  


“Hey, uh,” Ben started. “Did you hear that Will died?”  


Klaus hadn’t seen Will for almost, what was it, 10 years now? He’d almost forgotten all about him. But he still asked Ben for details.  


“Three years ago. OD’ed on heroin. His wife was real cut up.”  


Klaus wasn’t sure how to process all of that.  


“Three years ago? Why are you just telling me now?”  


“I saw his obit in one of those ancient papers in the hospital lobby.”  


“His wife?”  


“Married for four and a half years. They met in college.”  


Klaus put his head in his hands. What Will and him had was just teenagers being teenagers, not real love, but it still felt strange.  


“I thought you were normally supposed to get old before your childhood friends start dying off,” he said.  


Ben rolled his eyes.  


“And I thought you were supposed to get old before you die. But these things don’t really apply to us,”  


Klaus left a few bucks on the table and the two of them left the diner thinking about how things had changed since they were young.  


An hour later Klaus woke up in an ambulance to hear the news that his father had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @/bitchhargreeves


End file.
